Dancing in the Moonlight
by xoxVikkixox
Summary: Hi there! This is the first in a series of one-shots for my other fanfiction, Daybreak. If you like Embry, read, if you don't, then don't lol. EmbryxOC


**Ok everybody, first off: Hey! How's life? Merci beaucoup for taking the time to read this :) Welcome those of you sent here by my other fanfiction, and hi there to those of you checking this out because you love Embry... Or my writing... more likely Embry lol. This is just a one-shot of Embry and an OC named Jayne (Jay for short). The title represents the name of the song I picked out for them- care free and happy :) We'll be getting to see a deeper side of Embry in this, and a little insight into my OC for those of you who choose to read (or are reading) my other fanfiction "Daybreak". I hope you guys enjoy, and I strongly encourage you listen to the song while reading the scene in the forest. The lyrics are going to be somewhere in here regardless, but if you want the full effect break out YouTube :) Btw, if you don't like fluff, then don't read lol.**

_**Dancing in the Moonlight**_

I raced on ahead of Bella and Emily, a childlike glint in my eye as I turned to see how far I'd gotten. Bella smiled at me, an amused expression gracing her face. Emily laughed slightly, keeping pace with Bella but not making any move to pass her. The three of us had trekked into Port Angeles hoping to get away from the madness that was the pack. We hadn't been gone long when I discovered the glory that was the barren streets of uptown. The houses here were worth looking at, and the scenic route took us all the way back into town, so naturally I insisted on an adventure.

An adventure may not seem like an evening walk through town, but that was the very point. A mind resembles a door; keep it open and absolutely anything can come flying in, but close it and the residents are left with only what's already in the room. I've always lived with my door open, and therefore I was simply fascinated by the prospect of adventure. When you're as optimistic as I am, a lot of interesting things come your way. If I hadn't been so intent on discovering a whole new world nearly two months ago, I never would've met Embry.

The cogs of my brain turn to a different rhythm than that of a 'normal' person's. A simple trip to the grocery store to anyone is just that; a trip to the grocery store. But in my mind I'm 007, darting through the stacks of boxes to find the key to saving the world; whether it be dish detergent or a loaf of bread. With every day comes a new opportunity to have fun, to enjoy life, and to see what comes around the corner. Living like this has always worked for me; avoided confrontations that would dampen my outlook on life. And where this has always worked for _me_, when dating it became... troublesome.

When one goes with the notions as they appear, it's hard to take the time to truly commit to a relationship. Well, a better phrasing would be that it's hard to take the time to truly commit to a _complicated_ relationship, which almost all are nowadays. I've always known what I want, and consequentially it's what I need. A man isn't supposed care about the little things; like why I didn't call him last night or why I stopped texting him during math class, so why did I manage to find every guy on the planet that does?

When it comes to men I prefer the fun-loving funny type; the guys who won't give a damn if I jokingly flirt with another guy- not because they don't care about our relationship, but because they know I'm only teasing, and because they know that at the end of the day I only have eyes for them. I need the kind of man who can laugh at the right times, which is a lot with me. Basically, I both need and want everything I've found in Embry.

That day over two months ago, I was walking through the trees looking for a little excitement, and when I came across the ten snarling wolves that would develop into my best friends, that's what I got. When Embry saved me from Paul's rage, I fell in love. And the moment I met his eyes and saw the lightness in them; the carefree attitude and optimistic glow that was Embry Call, I fell in love again. His nature, where playful, was equally protective. And if I was in danger, I knew that it wouldn't last very long. The 'protector' side of Embry didn't show very often, and when it did it was only well provoked, such as the episode with Paul in the clearing.

Bringing my mind back to the present, I glanced around the town, a bounce still in my step. This area of Port Angeles was gorgeous at night- I couldn't fathom why people advised against living here. I'd always assumed it was due to the high price of housing, but the 'For Sale' signs we'd seen so far advertised decent numbers, so it was obviously something unseen at first glance.

"Jay we should head back!" Bella called to me, stumbling over a misplaced stone. I giggled slightly at her lack of coordination, but soon continued my trek up the road.

"We will, in about twenty minutes!" I told her, laughing at the responding groan. I hadn't been out of La Push in ages, and I wasn't about to turn around now-

A stir in the bushes caught my attention. I threw my hand out to quiet Emily and Bella even though they didn't say anything. Overdramatic reactions were one of my many uncalled for qualities, and they were typically the most fun for scaring people at parties.

But perhaps the drama was not over the top as a man emerged from the shadow, condensing around our trio. He was very tall with a lanky physique, his true frame hidden by a baggy leather jacket. His blond hair was dampened with so much grease that it looked brown, and the majority of his sullen face was hidden behind black sunglasses. Who was this guy?

The mystery-man crossed his arms and leaned against a phone pole. Bella and Emily had pulled up behind me now and were eying the man wearily. He grinned at me, revealing a yellow tint to his teeth from years of smoking cigarettes or chewing tobacco, I wasn't sure which. His facial expression told tales of danger, the perfect warning sign to even the most blind of women. He produced a tooth pick from a crusted jacket pocket and jammed it behind his canine. I winced at the sharp movement, imagining how numb his gums must've been to not feel that.

"Well now," The man droned a silky hum that drifted lazily from his mouth to our ears. "What on Earth would a few young, lovely ladies such as yourselves be doing out on a night such as this?" He paused to twirl the toothpick between his thumb and forefinger. The end of the wooden splint turned a light pink as blood oozed from the wound the splinter produced.

"Oh we're just out for a stroll," I shrugged. "We're about to head back into town actually... interested in joining us?" Grease-ball quirked an eyebrow, pausing his toothpick in mid-swirl. I blinked twice, as if it were simply an innocent question. Bella gripped my elbow sharply in a 'what-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing?' motion. I shot her a look that said I knew what I was doing, and that she should relax. Judging by her frustrated huff, she didn't take my advice.

"Hmm..." Grease-ball tapped his clean-shaven chin. The street was deadly silent, except for the occasional foot-tapping and clicking. I crossed my arms, mimicking Grease-ball. The corner of his mouth turned up as he assessed my pose, and everything associated with it. "How about we take this in a different direction baby? My place is just over the hill there..." He pointed a long arm in the direction of the trees, a place where no normal person would build a house, and raised his eyebrows in suggestion. I pretended to think.

"You know what Honey, that sounds incredible, it really does," I shot him a smile. Grease-ball's expression was growing sleazier the longer the conversation went on. "In fact, if it were up to me, I'd be over there right now."

Emily cleared her throat violently, utterly horrified with my behaviour. Bella seemed equally shocked as she continued to look in the other direction, blocking the half of her body that bore anything Grease-ball might be looking at. I silently sighed- the faith of this generation was completely lost. I ignored both of them, used to dealing with these types of people back home. I assessed Grease-ball again, making note of the pungent odour murdering the poor flies who dared to come near him.

"I don't see why you can't hop along over here little lady," He purred, licking his bottom lip in a movement meant to be seductive, but ended in making my insides churn with the urge to tell him to try a breath mint. "I don't see any one stopping you."

I continued to smile sweetly, twirling my hair around my index finger for added effect. "Well darling, I can't say that I'm prepared for the situation," I informed him. He grinned, and proceeded to reach an arm around my bare shoulders. His armpit smelled worse than a garbage dump, and I would have to get a shower ASAP to be rid of the smell.

"Don't worry Sweet cheeks; I've got all the preparation we're going to need." He pulled down the zipper to his jacket and revealed two or three condoms and a package of weed. I resisted the urge to scrunch my nose in disgust, and instead returned his coy smirk.

"Sorry Honey, I play a little rougher than a couple condoms and some pot. I'd offer handcuffs, but I think we left them with Karen's father." I gestured to Bella, giving her a fake name to make her hate me a little less. She looked at me in alarm. Grease-ball raised an eyebrow once again. "Industrial quality- only the best for a police officer you know."

Grease-ball retracted his arm as quickly as if it'd been spontaneously caught on fire. His beady eyes shot from 'Karen' to me, landed briefly on Emily, and then back to me. "What's the matter?" I pouted. "Don't you want to play anymore?"

"Um... I think I'll just-" Grease stuttered, rubbing a hand along his neck. My smile turned into a grin as Bella and Emily finally caught on to what I was doing and their postures visibly slackened just as Bella put her phone back in her pocket. Was she going to call her dad for real?

I quickly realised she'd texted the next best thing as Grease turned to make his hasty get away and collided with a solid wall of flesh and muscle. The cavalry was here. Jake looked particularly grumpy, eying Grease with a searing hatred that only Bella could really appreciate, and Embry looked rather relaxed, no doubt realising that the situation had been handled, and they were just here for clean-up duty.

"You shoulda kept your mouth shut Jay," Embry snickered. "I was hoping for a fight." Jacob grabbed the back of Grease's jacket and held him up while Embry pulled his arm back. I rolled my eyes as he shot a punch, landing directly in Grease's stomach. Emily, Bella and I laughed as Grease fell to the ground and Embry gave him a friendly pat on the back. After a direct hit from a werewolf, Grease was out for the count.

"Sam's waiting for you back home Em," Jacob told Emily with a friendly smile. "He thought the two of us could handle it- or rather he thought we could handle it AFTER you guys had handled it."

"That's the official story anyway," Embry added. "The truth is he was too scared of our friend here," He gestured to Grease, "to step up and be a man." I laughed and poked Embry in the stomach.

"So he sent you instead? You're no man Call." Everyone suppressed giggles as we started to walk down the road. We didn't get very far when Embry's arm went around my waist. "Hey, I'm taking Jay for a run; we'll meet up with you guys later tonight... or tomorrow." I groaned in fake exasperation as Embry laughed. "Look at that, moaning and groaning and we haven't even left yet." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh I'm just imitating what you do when you dream about me in class. The teacher's probably getting some wild ideas there Hon." Embry shrugged and tightened his arm around me, throwing my body over his shoulder like he would a sack of potatoes. "Gee, thanks Em. I can just feel the love."

"You'll feel that later Sweetheart," Embry chuckled, veering us off towards the woods. I suppressed a laugh, waving at Bella, Jacob, and Emily. They were used to Embry taking me off on our own, and I pretty much figured they expected the dirtiest, what with Embry being Embry and me being me, but they weren't always right. I knew whenever Embry wanted to have sex, and it wasn't one of those times.

"You know Em, I'm capable of walking." I laughed. Embry leaped over a tree stump and continued to walk with me over his shoulder.

"I know you are," He said, bumping his shoulder so I almost fell. "But if I let you down, you might come across another creep to hit on." He laughed. I joined his laughter.

"Embry let me down!" I giggled, thrashing my arms. He began to whistle, drowning out my insistent cries. "EMBRY!" I finally yelled, kneeing him in the chest because I knew it wouldn't hurt him. Finally he relented and let me drop to the ground. I scrunched my nose at him and brushed off my jeans which had become dotted with pine needles.

"Was that really necessary?" I laughed, elbowing Embry's arm. He growled and lunged at me, but I dodged and took off into the trees. There was a muffled "ow!" as Embry fell to the ground, colliding with the grass. I took the opportunity to veer off track, diving into a bundle of bushes. Em wouldn't be far behind me, so I only paused for a second to distract him and I was off again.

The forest shot by me in a blur as I ducked under branches and dodged trunks. This was a common game for Embry and me, both of us loving the freeing sensation of flying over solid ground. I had many a scar from the countless ventures through the trees and over the waves of the ocean. I was never very into swimming in open water, ever since an incident with a sink hole back when I was 7, but with Embry it didn't even cross my mind. Well it did... but he infused the memory with laughter, not fear.

I tripped over a misplaced rock and I screamed. All the years of hiking did wonders for my balance as I instinctively reached out and grasped the edge of a branch and swung around the trunk- colliding with Embry.

"Damnit!" I laughed as he tackled me to the ground. My feet hadn't even touched the forest floor when he caught me in mid-air, and now we were tumbling through the underbrush. "I thought I was rid of you!"

"Can't ditch me that easily Sweetheart," He growled, rolling us through another bush. My bare legs were getting scratched and there were leaves in my hair but I didn't care. It was hard to care when you were laughing through the weeds with your soul mate/best friend.

"I can try!" I insisted, struggling against his hold. Not that it would do me any good- I wasn't oblivious to werewolf strength. Embry held me firmly against the ground, laughing at my futile attempt to free myself. I eventually stopped my protests, my chest rising and falling rapidly with the force of the breath I was inhaling and exhaling.

Embry smiled at me, inclining his head to meet mine. I sighed as he pressed his lips to mine, our combined weight sinking lightly into the grass. Glimmering silver moonlight outlined the shapes of the leaves as I threw my arms around Embry's neck, pulling him closer to me. His arm found its way below my lower back just as our legs managed to tangle helplessly.

"So much for breaking free," Embry chuckled, kissing me gently. I shrugged in the underbrush, running my nail over his shoulder causing him to shudder. I laughed. Maybe I'd been mistaken when I'd said he didn't want to have sex tonight.

"We're not getting back to La Push tonight, are we?" I questioned, blinking up at him. Embry howled with laughter, rolling off of me. I shivered at the blast of cool air, gazing up into the night sky.

"I'll take you back a little later," Embry chuckled. "Back to my house that is, no way I'm letting you go home now." I was used to spending the night at Embry's. My parents, who always assumed 'Em' was short for 'Emily', never pieced together the fact that I had a boyfriend. They simply thought I'd finally made a best friend in our new home, and in a sense they were right. They were just wrong in assuming this friend was female.

"I don't mind," I shrugged, sitting up. The forest was still as I looked it over- not a single thing disturbing the peace. Although I couldn't resist letting my mind create a scene in my head where there was an evil villain lurking just out of sight. I pictured this villain cloaked with purple hair and a classic smirk, and maybe a knife for a hand. Or maybe he was a wizard... or a hit-man. I smiled at my runaway imagination and jumped up. Embry looked after me, but made no move to follow.

"You coming?" I asked while laughing. He shook his head and gestured a hand for me to continue what I was doing; he'd follow if he felt like it. I rolled my eyes and danced into the trees, doing a moonwalk- a very bad moonwalk- away from him and rotating my hands in wave-like motions. Embry chuckled at my spectacle, dropping his head to his knees while his back vibrated with laughter.

As I danced, a song popped into my head that made me smile with delight. I typically didn't concern myself with trivial matters that couples go through- such as their 'special place' or their 'song', but when the melody popped into my head, one verse caught my attention and I'm glad it did- because it fit us perfectly.

"_We like our fun and we never fight,  
You can't dance and stay uptight,  
It's a supernatural delight,  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight!"_

I belted, prancing around in the grass. Embry chuckled and jumped up, grasping my hand and swirling me around in a great circle as I continued to sing:

"_Dancing in the moonlight,  
Everybody's feeling warm and bright,  
It's such a fine and natural sight,  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight."_

Embry smiled at me, spinning me into him and lifting my body off the ground. I laughed, flinging my hair back as the forest shot by me in a blur.

_We get it on most every night,  
And when that moon gets big and bright,  
It's a supernatural delight,  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight._

The rest of the song echoed in my head, the cheerful melody accenting the lyrics. I grinned, arching my back so I was hanging over Embry's arm and trying to throw him off. It didn't work as he simply flipped me back up and dropped to the ground. I plopped onto the grass, legs crossed around Embry's torso and leaning back to look at him.

"You know what we should do?" I asked, glancing around at the surrounding trees. I made note of the way a certain patch of trees enclosed around a pocket of air, creating a cave-like environment. This gave me an idea.

"I can think of a few things we should do," Embry smirked, wiggling his eyebrows in suggestion. I rolled my eyes, giving his shoulder a shove. Leave it to Embry to take a dirty meaning out of a simple question.

"We should go back to your place-" Embry opened his mouth to interject something but I stopped the remark before it left his lips. "-and build a blanket fort!" Embry's expression froze and he stared at me for a split minute before he burst into laughter.

"Only you Jay," He shook his head. "Come on kiddo, if you keep up this immature attitude I'm gonna become a pedophile." Em jumped up, pulling me with him. He bent so I could leap onto his back in the form of a piggy back ride, and then began to walk through the woods back to La Push. I wrapped my arms solidly around Embry's neck, cuddling into him and absorbing the heat. The woods were chilly at this time of night, and I was glad for my own personal fireplace.

"I'm not the only immature one Em," I laughed. "You're worse than me most of the time."

"I'll give you that one," He chuckled, "But that's all you're getting... unless you're willing to take off your shirt." I rolled my eyes and smacked the back of his head. "Just a suggestion!" He defended with a laugh.

"Suggestion or not, it's not gonna happen." I informed him. He mumbled something about not giving in to me if I didn't, so I giggled deviously. "You really think I can't get you to do stuff Em?" He shook his head, his shoulders vibrating with more laughter. "That's what you think," I snuggled my cheek into the crook of his neck, slowly turning my face into his skin while dragging my tongue along the curve. He shuddered and his grip tightened on my thighs. "That's what I thought." I laughed.

The trip back to Embry's was a long one, fun for me (tormenting Embry) and not so fun for Em (being tormented by me). By the time we were settled into his room, he was contemplating taking a cold shower to calm down- unless I offered an alternative. I shook my head and he collapsed to the bed, a frustrated yet amused gust of air coming out of his lungs.

"You're gonna be the death of me Jayne Marshall." He shook his head, his hands pressed to his temple. I laughed and rolled on top of him, resting my chin on his chest. Embry's room was small, painted the dull green of tree leaves and decorated with band posters, a stereo, and a book shelf filled with anything but books. His bed was made of oak with a matinee of silver and green for the sheets and pillow cases. I loved being in Em's room, it had a boyish charm that I couldn't get enough of.

"So, how about that blanket fort?" I asked, kissing his collarbone with more tongue than was necessary just to annoy him. He groaned and titled his head to look at me.

"Yes, for God's sake, anything to distract you from seducing me to death!" His head dropped back onto the comforter and I laughed, pushing myself up so I could assess the situation. Spotting what I was looking for, I hopped up and grabbed a sheet. I tried to avoid using the comforter as Em would probably be too warm anyway, and stuck the end of the sheet into the top drawer of Embry's dresser. Next I took the other corner and threw it over the desk, leaving a small space on the floor completely covered by sheet. I grabbed a pillow and the comforter, bunching them up in the little cubby hole I'd created. When I was done I turned to Embry with an over-exaggerated "Tada!"

He drank in the sight of the blanket fort with intense amusement, and as I held up the end of the sheet for him to crawl in, he stood and tackled me back into the fort. We hit the comforter and pillow with a soft thud as the sheet fell closed behind us.

"Was that really necessary?" I giggled, wrapping my arms around him. He kissed my neck gently, tangling one hand in my hair. I laughed as he tried not to get too carried away, resulting in an aggravated groan every time I so much as brushed against him. To help his 'situation', I distracted myself by looking around the little fort- the bunched bed sheets, the flowing walls of the fort, and the enclosed space that was all-

Then he was kissing me again, pressing me into the comforter-padded floor. He moved his mouth from mine to my neck, nipping and licking the taught skin. I trailed my hands through his hair, running them over his shoulders and raking my nails down the smooth contours of his back. He groaned in sexual frustration, I smiled.

His lips were brought back to mine then, panting and hot. His tongue slipped into my mouth, ravaging my throat as I returned his actions threefold, tangling my hands in his hair and giving slight tugs now and then. Embry dug his nails into my skin, eliciting a moan from me.

"God Damnit," Em muttered harshly, rubbing his erection against my abdomen, attempting to get the friction he was obviously craving. "Jay, you're driving me insane here," He growled, eyeing my leg that I'd hitched over his hip hungrily.

"Then do something about it," I suggested, wanting nothing more than to lose myself in him. He grumbled something unintelligible, pulling roughly at the hem of my shirt, trying to decide whether or not to pull it up.

"I can't," He managed to pant out, grasping my waist firmly and rocking me back and forth with his thrusting motions. "Forgot the damn condoms," He admitted. I removed my left hand from his hair, feeling around my pocket. I found what I was looking for, producing a package of condoms and laying them next to me on the floor.

Embry caught sight of them and let out a breathless laugh. "I knew there was a reason why I love you." He said, kissing me passionately. I kissed him back, trailing my fingers up his neck.

The shell of the blanket fort kept most of the morning light out, and most of the heat in, but when you're sleeping on a 109 degree Fahrenheit werewolf, it's not that difficult to tell when he moves. It was around nine in the morning when I noticed the cold chill in the room. I sat up; my hair flipped to one side of my head, and looked around. Embry was moving around inside the room, but I could only see his shadow so I didn't quite know what he was doing.

"Hey Em-!" I exclaimed, but my words were cut off with a shriek as the blanket fort encased my body, locking me into one position while a pair of arms lifted me from the floor, spinning me around while the sheet rendered me incapable of flailing.

"Let me down!" I laughed, yelping in surprise when the solidity of the floor met my body. With difficulty, I clawed my way out of the tangled mess Embry had gotten me into and stared up at him balefully.

"And where do you think you're going so early?" I questioned, still attempting to remove my legs from the sheet. Embry laughed at me, shrugging on a t-shirt and posing with his hand in his shorts pocket.

"Sam called a pack meeting," Embry explained, running a hand through his unkempt dark brown hair. I nodded in understanding, lifting myself off of the floor so I could speak normally. "I'll be back in an hour or so, you can stay here if you like. Mom's downstairs cooking breakfast, do you think you can-?"

I stopped him with a smile. "You know I can, have fun." I told him. He grinned, giving me a prolonged kiss before disappearing out the window. The situation with Em's parentage is well known within the Pack, his mother remaining absolutely oblivious to the fact that her son turns into a wolf at random. Everyone tries to convince him to let his Mom in on the Pack so he's not grounded 24/7, but he's almost as stubborn as me and hasn't given in as of now.

I rolled my shoulders- stiff from sleeping on the floor- and began rooting through Embry's drawers for a T-Shirt and/or boxers. Finding both, I quickly changed into the deep brown T-shirt he always used to wear and a pair of dark green plaid boxers. Em was used to me borrowing his clothes, and many times announced that he found it 'unbelievably sexy'.

Cheryl, Em's mom, was also used to me being around. Although I think I may have startled her when I bounded down the stairs in her son's clothes without her son there. She blinked at me once or twice and then broke into a strained smile. "Good morning Jay," She greeted. "Pancakes?"

"Don't mind if I do," I grinned, plopping down into a bar stool. My mind was working over time to come up with an answer to Cheryl's next question- one that had become routine when I appeared in the mornings without Em.

"Where's Embry?" She asked as nonchalantly as she could. I shrugged quickly, coming up with excuses for Em had become my unofficial volunteer work when he imprinted on me- I didn't have to do it, but anything I could do to help out I jumped at the chance.

"He got a call from Quil this morning," I said, picking up a fork and poking politely at the mess on my plate. "Something about a generator not working right, he said he'd be back in a bit." Cheryl nodded, handing me a glass of orange juice. I used to get the feeling that Em's mom wasn't a huge fan of his girlfriend, but it gave him an excuse to sneak out at night, so I didn't really mind, but apparently she likes my spunk and cheerfulness, according to Embry anyway, needless to say I was flattered.

"So, I'm assuming he was off with you at 3 this morning?" She asked next, pulling a chair up next to me with her own plate of slop. Em's mom wasn't the best cook- no wonder he used to be so lanky. I nodded quickly, brushing my bangs out of my face with my thumb.

"Yeah, sorry about that. A few friends and I ran into some trouble... Embry was the first one I called." I lied. When it wasn't necessary I tried to avoid bringing Embry out of his house in the early hours of morning, to help the situation with him Mom. But it never seemed to work as, one way or another, Em finds his way out without my prompting. "Something on your mind Mrs. C?"

Cheryl had paused in her eating and was currently rubbing her forehead with her hands. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, afraid to make a happy comment in case it offended her. She shook her head, letting her greying hair fall into her eyes.

"Jayne, if I ask you something, will you tell me the truth?" She begged, turning to face me.

"Of course," I answered without thinking, meeting her gaze with my own. Mrs. Call wasn't that old, but worry and stress had taken a toll on her facial features and now she looked much older than she really was, wrinkles blurring the otherwise smooth texture of her skin. She looked a lot like Embry- sharing his brown eyes and dark brown hair. But her skin was so much lighter; she almost looked Latino rather than Native.

"Am I a bad mother?" I started to protest immediately but she stopped me, "No, answer truthfully. My son... he won't talk to me. Never has, but now more so than ever. I... I feel like I'm losing him Jay." I sympathised with Cheryl, I really did. With such a big part of her son's life not even brought to her attention, it had to be like she was losing him.

"No Cheryl, you're not a bad mother. But... Mrs. Call, Embry's a teenager. It's... it's natural for him not to have the best relationship with his parents..." I told her. I'd had many conversations with Cheryl, mostly concerning my relationship with Embry. She said she was happy we were together, that I would be good for him- keep him out of trouble. I almost laughed at the thought.

"Jay, it's worse than that and you know it." Cheryl sighed. "I know absolutely nothing about his life. He didn't even bring you to meet me- I had to come and pick him up at Sam's one day and you just happened to be there. I have no idea when you two got together, I don't know how serious you are, although judging solely by the fact that you've spent more nights here than at your own house I'd say you're pretty serious."

I twirled my fork between my index finger and ring finger. "Yeah Mrs. C, we're pretty damn serious. More than you'll ever know, really." I explained.

"And that's my point!" Cheryl exclaimed, burying her face in her hands. "I just feel like he's keeping a huge portion of his life from me, and I can't tell if that's a good thing, or a bad thing. I don't know if I should be grounding him, or congratulating him, so I ground him because I don't know what else to do. Jay... I know you're not going to tell me even though I have a sneaking suspicion you know _exactly _what I'm talking about, but can you at least tell me if he's into something... dangerous?"

Her eyes were pleading with me; the kind of pleading that demanded an answer. My face split into a smile as I assured her: "Cheryl, I can personally guarantee that Embry is into nothing but good. He's one of the bravest men I've ever met, and I owe my life to him. You have absolutely nothing to worry about." Cheryl visibly relaxed at my words, exhaling the breath she'd been holding. As the conversation faded into a more normal tempo- regarding my relationship with Embry and where we'd gone last night- an ear splitting howl echoed through the woods. I smiled but Mrs. Call simply looked bored.

"Those Darn wolves again," She muttered. "All I hear about when I go into town is the wolf pack. I don't see why we just don't shoot them and get it over with. I don't want them coming anywhere near here if you two are going to be outside in the middle of the night." I almost laughed at the irony. Cheryl took our plates and excused herself into the kitchen.

The front door opened and a boisterous laughter filled the house. Embry waltzed in, calling over his shoulder to the pack. "Hang on guys, I'm just gonna grab Jay and be out in a sec." The door swung closed as he turned around and caught sight of me. I smiled and gave a slight wave.

"Hel-lo sexy," he grinned, hooking his thumbs in the elastic on the boxers I stole from him. "I think you should wear these all the time, just let me climb in there with you..." He growled, nipping at my ear. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Whataya say we bring this upstairs..."

"Mother in the room," Cheryl announced, swinging by us to grab the empty glasses. Embry groaned and stared pointedly at his Mom while sharing a secretive glance with me. I laughed and grabbed my shoes from the front porch where I'd left them last night.

"Hey, we'll be back later on," Embry said to Cheryl, slowly backing towards the door in hopes of a quick getaway. "Don't wait up for me-"

"Alright," Cheryl said, her hands in dishwater. "Have fun."

Embry was momentarily shocked and didn't know what to say. I tugged on his wrist, after I'd pulled off his T-shirt revealing my own from last night. I decided to keep his boxers though, if only to torture him while we were with the others.

It didn't take much persuasion to get Embry out the door, as he was about as resistant as a toddler receiving a lollipop. The pack was waiting outside the door, Bella and Emily included. I grinned and stepped ahead of Embry, who'd joined Jacob and Quil. Embry's personality went through a shift when he was around the pack, but I didn't mind. I loved both sides of Embry- the hormone-driven teenage boy, and the playful boyfriend I'd come to know. I even loved the side of him that still flirted with Bella, if only because it proved to me that he was confident enough and trusted me enough to know that he was only joking.

"Um... what just happened?" Bella asked as Embry and Jake struck up a conversation that would indefinitely end in a fight. "And why are you wearing Embry's boxers?" She giggled. I was about to respond when Embry interjected.

"She just can't get enough of me; stealing my clothes and everything, the little thief," He winked. I shot him a glare, and he returned it with a smirk, only to be tackled by Jake who took advantage of the distraction. I laughed and turned my attention back to Bella.

"Long story short, he looks better without them," I scrunched my nose at Embry; Emily, Leah, and Bella snickered. While Jake and Embry continued to scuffle, I took the opportunity to ask "So where're we going anyway? Hanging around town or...?"

The Pack shared a secretive look. I raised an eyebrow and shot my gaze between all of them. Had I missed something? "Actually, we're all going to play hide and seek. We'll team up." Jacob explained. "Me and Bella, you and Em, Paul and Jared, Colin and Brady, Sam and Emily, Leah and Quil; those are the teams." I laughed.

"Is that seriously what we're doing today? Wow." I shook my head. "And Em says I'm immature. Ok then, let's go!" The Pack elected Sam and Emily to be it, then took off in different directions. I blinked in surprise. I guess this was wolf hide and seek.

As the last of the Pack in Wolf form disappeared into the trees, Embry grabbed my hand and dragged me in the direction of the cliffs. "Come on Jay, I'll show you how a pro does it," He winked. In a flash he had his shorts off and was shifting, swerving around a tree to pause for me to get on.

I rolled my eyes as the great grey wolf whined for me to hurry. I jumped up and straddled him like a horse, tightening my thighs to aggravate him. It was one of my favourite past-times. Embry growled and took off through the forest, almost knocking me off his back in the process. I clutched to his fur as he weaved through the woods, barrelling towards the cliffs.

When he finally stopped and phased back, we were at the top of the mountain looking over La Push beach. I thought the area was too open for a hiding place, but Em was determined to stay there. I shrugged and shook my head.

"I think Sam's gonna find us up here Em," I warned, laughing. Embry took my hand and led me through the trees. "Where are we going?" I giggled.

"You'll see," Was Em's only response as we neared the edge of the cliff. I raised an eyebrow in amused suspicion. When my toes could curl over the edge of the rock, Em stopped. "This is good." He declared, looking down to see the waves crashing and pulling below. I recognized this as the place where he and the Pack boys went diving on a good day- and it appeared to be a good day.

"Em, you do realize this is probably the first place he'll look- right?" I laughed. Embry just smirked. When I looked at him with an odd expression he just laughed.

"You really haven't figured it out yet, have you?" He shook his head in disbelief. I scrunched my nose at him. What was I missing? Em saw my expression and doubled his laughter, my being left out of the loop starting to annoy me.

With an evil grin Em reached out as if to hug away my annoyance, but instead his arms went around my torso, sweeping me up and dangling my body over the edge of the cliff. I screeched and clutched his body but he held me at arm's length so the only thing I could hold onto was the arms keeping me from falling.

"Are you insane?" I demanded, laughing regardless. Embry shrugged as if to say maybe. I kicked, hoping he wouldn't drop me, but he laughed. "Embry put me down!" I shrieked.

"No way," He refused, I opened my mouth to object- to get him to put me back on solid ground, but he interrupted my interruption. "Not unless you answer a question." I gaped at him.

"You dangle me over a cliff to get me to answer a question?" I repeated dubiously. With a weary glance down I saw the crashing waves and swirling water- something that if I fell into I would surely drown. Em nodded- a look of complete seriousness on his face. I sighed.

"Ok, fine, what's your question?" I asked begrudgingly.

"Will you marry me?" He asked bluntly. I had to do a double take, my eyelids blinking rapidly. He must've seen the look of confusion on my face because he grinned, instantly going back to the Embry he was around me and me only. "Seriously Jay, marry me, or I drop you over this cliff."

I looked down, the threatening waves making me sea-sick. I looked back at him with an evil glint in my eyes. "Pull me back in or I won't answer." I challenged. Embry looked fazed for only a moment before he was returning my evil look, loosening his grip ever so slightly on my body.

"If you don't answer- and answer yes- then I'll drop you." He repeated, waiting for me to give in. I had no plans to, so I made a show of zipping my lips closed and holding his stare. "Ok then," he shrugged, temporarily retracting one hand. There was a dreadful moment of weightlessness as I yelped, clutching his other arm.

"OK! OK I'LL ANSWER!" I pleaded with him, squeezing my eyes closed against the terrifying sight of the waves. "Yes! For god's sake yes I'll marry you!" Embry's arms were around me in a flash, pulling me flush against him and out of the danger zone of the ocean. When I was able to breathe again, I looked over Em's shoulder and noticed that the entire Pack had been witness to the spectacle, lurking just beyond the cover of the trees with grins on their faces. 'Congratulations!' was mouthed by most of them, and I winked in thanks.

Embry leaned down to kiss me, but I pulled away with a smirk. "Um no," I denied, laughing at his panic-stricken face. "After that stunt, you're not getting any action for a _long_ time." A few pack members laughed, Paul especially howling with laughter. Embry caught my meaning and scowled, trying to hide his laughter.

"Well if you won't kiss me..." He warned, tightening his grip on my body. My eyes grew wide as his legs tensed and he prepared for a jump. "Then I have no reason to live," He sighed dramatically. With a salute, he lifted his foot and propelled himself forward, tumbling over the side of the cliff and plummeting to the water. I screamed, clutching Embry closely.

The air whooshed past us- whistling in my ears as we free-fell, the rest of the Pack looking down on us from above. I only caught a quick glimpse as we neared the water and I screamed again. Em laughed and returned my hold, cradling me to his chest as we cannon-balled into the ocean, a blast of freezing water hitting my on one side.

Embry let of me only for a second to pull us to the surface, spitting out a cascade of sea water. I shivered, treading water as the waves pushed and pulled us around. "I'm going to kill you Call," I threatened, pushing my hair out of my face. Embry laughed, splashing water in my face. My mouth dropped open and I splashed him back, laughing at the look on his face. The splash battle went on for a long time before finally the cold seeped past my clothes and skin and caused me to shake. Embry's features relaxed and he held out his arms.

I chewed on the idea for a minute before I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him full on the lips. He was surprised at first but when he was over the shock he kissed me back ten-fold.

"So I guess this means we're getting married?" He murmured against my lips, clutching me to him and warming my body with his heat. I continued to kiss him, knowing that that question required no answer. Embry is and always will be the love of my life and marrying him was just a matter of when he would ask. As we swirled through the water- Embry back-stroking to get us to shore- I realised that this kind of proposal was so us- crazy and spontaneous. With that in mind, I couldn't wait for the honeymoon.

**Yay! Jay and Embry are engaged! Drop me a review and tell me what you think you guys :) Alright, so the rest of these one-shots (Read Daybreak, you'll know what I'm talking about) are going to be a bit different. Jay and Embry had a lemon- well; a suggested lemon- because they already met in Daybreak, so I couldn't add that in again, but the rest of the one-shots will stick to the meeting, event, proposal layout. Ok you guys, thanks :)**


End file.
